How Many Times Do I Have to Tell You?
by batmanismyhero
Summary: 10 ways Quinn and Logan tell their friends they’re dating. Updates slowly. Rated for Language and minor innuendos.
1. Cherry

**1- Nonchalance**

" I don't know guys, Vince has been acting weird lately," Lola continued, "coming late to meet me places, leaving early, acting dodgy when I ask him where he's been. He won't even let me in his dorm room anymore!"

Zoey and Quinn exchanged looks, trying not to hint at the surprise party Vince was planning for Lola , celebrating three months together.

"I don't think that-"

" Omigod! What if he's going to break up with me? I like him too much to be dumped by him! Oh. No! what if I'm too clingy? What if he thought it was a two week type of thing rather than a two month thing? Almost three! I couldn't handle a break up yet!" Lola rambled on, now upsetting herself.

" Lola!"

"And with prom coming up soon ! I'd have to get over him quickly to get a good date, and to not care if he goes with someone else. Quinn! How'd you get over Mark that quick, especially when he went after Brooke so fast?" She turned to her best friend, desperate.

"Lola!" Zoey shot a warning glare, but Quinn didn't seem to care, she acted more nonchalant.

" Oh, you know, making out with Logan on a park bench,…" Lola and Zoey chuckled at the joke, but Quinn kept going, "then Eskimo kissing him outside the window in the lounge, and dating him secretly for the past four and a half months…"

Lola kept giggling, but Zoey's laughs became more forced as she wondered why Quinn continued rambling happily.

"…just normal stuff like dancing in janitors closets, ordering tons of lobster at Vaccaros', staying out past curfew stargazing on the beach-" She was cut off by her phone going off , but by this time even Lola calmed down some.

"Oh that's him!" Quinn beamed, checking the screen, " we're going to see the X-files" She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door when Zoey stopped her.

"I thought you said that movie 'sucks worse than a wet-vac cleaning molten lava' ?"

Quinn blushed and gave a slight giggle, " yeah, it does" and she practically skipped out the door.

There was a pause.

Lola belted out in laughter, but soon sobered when she noticed Zoey wasn't laughing.

"What?"

" She was joking, right?"

" Right." Lola declared.

"…." The girls shared a glance.

" Quinn!!!" And they shot out the door after her.

**9- Silently (by accident)**

"uugcggggckh.." Lola stared in horror at the one little slip of paper. Michael came up behind her, wondering why she hadn't left English yet, when, Logan, Chase and Quinn had already gone.

"how would you spell that?" he joked.

"…huheeeeeee- with three cups of shock , two teaspoons of gross, and a smidgen of huyeuuuullgh-eeewwww" She responded making exaggerated faces, for each 'ingredient', still focused on the sheet in her hand.

"What is that?"

" Vomit inducers" her face scrunched up, with her tongue sticking out.

"No, really" By now Michael pulled up a chair.

"Fine, it's Quinn's note."

"So? Quinn takes lots of notes."

"Yeah, but she never passes them in class, so I obviously had to see what was up when I saw her drop this"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"Don't I know it!"

"…"

"…"

"well?"

"Well, what?"

"Can I read it?"

"Whatever, just remember, you asked for it."

Michael grabbed the note from Lola's out stretched hand. "It can't possibly be that bad."

**Hey, Q-tie!**

_Hey, baby, I'm taking notes right now, no time for conversation._

**: ( Come on, its English, you can't get a higher grade than an A.**

_There are A+ s out there you know._

**Is one plus symbol more attractive than talking with me? Really?**

_Well, no, but- _

**Sorry, didn't mean to grab, Babe, but you were going to say something encouraging me to pay attention to class, and I do have a rep to keep.**

_Me too, people might get suspicious if I _don't _take notes. I also have an image to uphold_

**So, in the spirit of keeping up reps, I have to ask you: "You wanna make-out?" (even though I'd ask you anyway)**

_Logan, we're in the middle of English_

**What about Study Hall or sneaking off during lunch?**

_Of course. _

**Your hair is really pretty, just thought you should know.**

_Aw, thanks, that shirt looks awesome on you_

**I know.**

**I love the way you taste.**

_And _that _ventures into the realm of inappropriate for the current situation._

… **and now in Logan Language…..**

… _Save it for later!_

**Ooh! Later! Can't wait!**

Michael looked up from the note, not able to continue reading it without dying from disgust or laughter. He hadn't decided his reaction yet.

"See? I warned you. Now if you kindly would direct your vomit to the trash can, I'm going to leave and pretend this never happened." Lola got up from her seat with her things and stood to go when Quinn came through the door way.

"Hey Mike, Lola, Have you-" she halted, suddenly noticing the look on her friends' faces and the note, still half crumpled in Michael's hand.

" …."

"…."

"…I guess this would be a bad time to see if you had my cherry lip gloss…."

Lola made another weird shrieking noise and Michael was still frozen, his face caught between an expression of sickness or hilarity.

"Quinn! Did you get your-" Logan stopped mid sentence, coming in to the room behind Quinn, and saw his other friends, " -the note I wrote you saying how much I hate you?"

" They found a note you wrote me, but it wasn't exactly about you _hating me, per say" _

"_Oh." Logan let the awkward feeling set in for a moment. "I guess this would be a bad time to ask if you found your cherry lip gloss yet, huh?"_


	2. Too Late

8- A little too late

Logan and Quinn were beaming when they entered the room. But, nobody seemed to notice.

"Guys, " Anyone could hear the pure excitement dripping from Logan's voice. But, nobody in the room seemed to notice. Zoey and Chase did look up first, wondering why their two friends were holding hands, before Logan continued.

"We have something to tell you. Its pretty important." The other three, Michael, Vince and Lola finally gave Logan their attention, turning away from the _Girly Cow _rerun. But none of them seemed to notice the growing blush of excitement on Quinn's face.

"What's up, man?" Michael failed to see the golden hue that almost radiated from the two, but was more interested in the antics of the old fictional bovine.

"Well," Quinn took over "we know it seems like a long time coming-"

Her friends showed no sign of having any idea of what she was talking about, but politely held their focus.

"But, Logan and I were talking about it a while back…" Vince's eyebrows mirrored Lola's when they slid together in a furrowed confusion at why Logan and Quinn would be talking rather than arguing.

"And just recently he surprised me and we just had to let our best friends know as soon as possible-" The group's faces' had not looked this blank since Quinn tried to explain how she made her zap watch, but if Logan or Quinn noticed this, they didn't let it hinder the amount of pure joy and giddiness that exploded from them.

"We're getting married!"

The sound of milk shooting from Michael's nose followed by his choked up laughter was the only sound for a solid two minutes. Then, the rest of the group exploded, laughing, bent over and having difficulty breathing.

Quinn's smile faltered for the first time in two days. She looked over at Logan, wondering if this was the appropriate reaction to the news. Deciding it was not; she turned back to her friends:

"What?"

Lola tried to answer, but was laughing almost as hard as Michael, and couldn't muster up the breath to speak. So instead, Chase spoke.

"Quinn, you can't honestly stand there with a straight face after saying that."

Logan switched from bemused to angry in a second. "What do you mean by that? We're twenty-four and we love each other. Why shouldn't we get married?"

There was a thud as Michael fell off the couch in his fit. Everyone else paused. Chase continued again, " You two have hated each other since you met. Constantly at each other's throats. There's no way you can expect us to believe you fell in love over night. Good joke though!"

Logan turned to Quinn, "Well, we have been at each other's throats a lot…."

She threw him a look, and then became confused at her friends. "What are you talking about Chase? Logan and I have been dating since eleventh grade, we do not hate one another."

Everyone held still. Michael's laughter echoed in the silence. Zoey finally saw the seriousness in the newly engaged couple's eyes.

"You've been what?"

Incredulous, Quinn shouted "Are you serious? How can you not know two of your best friends have been dating for the past six years?" Her arms waved wildly about, only to be pulled down gently by her fiancé. Lola stood up. "How can you not tell us you've been dating in the six years you've been doing it?"

"WHAT? Do none of you remember junior prom? I yelled across the gym in front of the whole school that I love her!" Logan shouted, his arms, now flailing frantically. Zoey winced not knowing how to feel and Chase's jaw was still hanging open. Vince shifted his shoulders awkwardly: "Well, there was a lot going on that night…"

An uneasy silence fell as Michael finally stopped laughing. The group was wondering how six years could have passed without anyone knowing Logan and Quinn, the least subtle of them all, were in love enough to be considering marriage.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck. Michael coughed. Lola popped her gum and exchanged looks with Zoey. "Sooo….-" looks of guilt melted in to mischief as the girls inched toward Quinn.

"Lets see that rock!"


	3. Too Soon

7. A little too soon

_Note: This sequence of events takes place over several episodes, not just one, so relationships among the characters change. This includes a slightly different version of Prom as well. _

Mike paused for a moment, staring at the door Logan and Quinn just left through. As he thought about it, there was no way those two were initially going to plan him a surprise party. Quinn would, yeah, with Zoey or Lola, but Logan, as much as he loved the guy, would never take the initiative on a party that wasn't for him. He would definitely help out, like he did with Chase's party, but there was no way he and Quinn were working on Mike's surprise party in the bushes. Alone. Sitting that close together. Making kissy noises. Sure the whole idea of them together was completely absurd, but weirder things have happened at PCA. Plus, now that he thought about it, Quinn was in a better mood than she had been since before Mark broke up with her, maybe she was even happier with Logan than she ever was with Mark. And Logan, well, he was still Logan, but he seemed a lot more tolerable to hang around with. Plus there was significant drop in crying girls around campus. So, yeah, Michael really did know Logan and Quinn were dating or whatever, but he did have a birthday coming up, and he wanted a surprise party. He caught on fast that his friends wanted to keep their, _thing, _on the down low, and they were going to make him promise to shut his trap. Why make a promise he couldn't keep? It was so much easier to play dumb, and bonus, gets a birthday party out of it. Drippin'! He did figure they didn't want other people to know about them for a reason, so he'd keep quiet for them any way. …But, there was no way he could possibly keep this from Chase. He was in a different country, how much could this hurt?

Chase was still awake. He stayed pretty quite so his roommate didn't freak out all over again. He spoke to Michael earlier and was kind of shocked by the news. Logan and Quinn? Secretly dating? That's …unexpected. He wondered how much things must have changed while he was away. Zoey had a …boyfriend. Vince was back, and Logan and Quinn somehow found each other. He couldn't wait until the end of the semester. He couldn't believe the gang could change this much without him. Logan, mister must-date-as-many-girls-in-the-school, and Quinn "I-am-not-a-spaz" Pensky. Unbelievable. Michael, Mike of all people, said not to let it get around because the odd couple didn't know that he knew. Who was he going to tell in freaking London? His computer rang and he shot out of bed to silence it so his roommate didn't wake up. Oh no! Zoey. He can't lie to Zoey about anything! Uh, just stay calm, and don't bring up anything about Logan or Quinn. If she asks, tell her the truth, just don't blurt it out. Mike said keep it on the down low. Okay.

Zoey tried not to think about it. Chase said Mike didn't think Logan and Quinn wanted anyone to find out about their…_thing_. This whole situation was really weird. Quinn and Logan? Really? That's like saying…. well, there was really nothing to compare it to. She had just called Chase to see what he was getting Michael for his birthday. And to talk to him. It had been a while since they had just talked. She had known right away something was on his mind. Especially when she brought up how happy Quinn was considering her recent breakup with Mark. When she mentioned she hadn't seen them around as often as usual. Chase couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't mean to make him break a promise or anything, but Logan and Quinn? Lola would freak! …. If she found out of course. If she did find out, it wouldn't be from Zoey. Because Chase said Mike said to keep it quiet, that Logan and Quinn did not _want_ everyone to know, she shouldn't tell everyone. But Lola isn't everyone and Zoey shouldn't be keeping secrets from her. And Quinn shouldn't be keeping this from her best friend. Logan and Quinn seem so happy now, most of the time. Zoey decided to let them have their fun. Enough patience and they'll tell their friend about their relationship when the time is right.

Lola could not _believe_ what Zoey just told her. Her best friend is going behind her back and dating _Logan _of all people? Quinn deserved better than him. He was a slime ball. Were they dating during the whole coffee debacle? He totally sold her out! Geez. She had to hold an intervention for Quinn, right now. …But, Zoey said not to let them know anyone knew about them. And normally, Lola would just go ahead anyway, but then she'd be ratting out everyone. Plus, Michael's party was really fun. Logan and Quinn arranged the whole thing! They did work well together. And Quinn was really happy lately. And Logan was not breaking any hearts lately. In fact, this is the longest time he had gone without breaking up with a girl. How did she not see this sooner? Logan got really defensive after someone mentioned Mark; Quinn would defiantly steal glances of him at the lunch table, and not to mention the whole Vaccaro's incident. There was no way Quinn could afford all those lobsters, or dress up that nice to eat them by herself. Lola then became excited. Quinn had a boyfriend! OMG she had to tell Vince!

Logan and Quinn stood just outside the lounge, nervous. "Are you sure we should do this now?" Logan looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, unless you aren't. It's just, there's no other way we'd get to enjoy prom together. Besides, it's been, like, three months. How long could we keep this a secret?"

Logan softened a bit, "Alright. If you're sure, I'm sure. Lets get this over with."

The pair took a deep breath and entered the lounge.

Logan and Quinn stood in front of their friends, closer to one another than usual. The uneasiness did not sprout from their proximity to each other, but from the tension their presence created.

"Guys," Logan took a deep breath and glanced at Quinn for reassurance, "we have something we want to tell you. It's might sound crazy, but-"

"We know" Everyone spoke at once. Logan and Quinn were almost too startled to speak.

"You guys _knew_?"

Michael laughed, "The whole time." The couple just gaped. Lola stood up and walked over to Quinn.

"Yeah, you guys aren't that hard to figure out. "

"Come on", Zoey took Lola and the still baffled Quinn by the arms, "We need to figure out you're going to wear to prom."

The boys were left behind, Michael started laughing and Vince couldn't hold back a grin. They both stood and made their way over to Logan. Michael took a bite out of his apple and patted Logan on the shoulder on his way out.

"Drippin' party, though man. Thanks!"

Logan turned in disbelief and was about to shout after Mike when Vince interrupted him. " That was easier than you thought, huh?" He playfully ruffled Logan's hair and laughed, "Man, you need a haircut," and he followed Mike out of the lounge.

Logan just stood there thinking that this was not the way he had expected things to go. His phone beeped with a text message:

**Well, that was easier than we thought. How about we meet up at our spot in a few hours? Love, Quinn**

Logan smiled to himself. Maybe it's not a big deal if they found out a little too soon?


End file.
